Babies and Burdens
by callhersnix
Summary: This is a H/G, R/H, N/L based story, even though JKR has confirmed that N/L would never have happened, I have to use them so this is an AU I guess. Very Romantic but can be upsetting too. As you can see it is all about Babies and Burdens hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1 Pleasantly Surprised HG

**Ok, here is Chapter One of my new story, Babies and Burdens.**

**Please everyone who reads, REVIEW! I am totally open to criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I certainly wouldn't be here right now!!**

Harry and Ginny had been trying to have a baby for over two years, with the amount of accidental pregnancies you get these days you'd think someone trying for a baby would fall pregnant right away, right? Wrong.

Not only had the Potter's been unsuccessful but Hermione and Ron weren't having much luck either, one and a half years.

Today was different though, for one family. For one family were going to get some very exciting news indeed.

Harry Potter was sitting at the end of the King sized bed he'd bought as a surprise for his wife, Ginny. Being an Auror paid very well, the pair lived lives of luxury in the Potter Manor Harry had inherited from his Mum and Dad's will when he was 17.

He was staring at the white door which opened into the bathroom. This was a monthly charade and even after two years, Harry hadn't lost the excitement that came at this time. After a few minutes the door opened and out walked Ginny, a beautiful red-head with brown eyes.

Ginny Potter bit down on her lower lip and launched herself at her husband whilst screaming, "IT'S POSITIVE! IT'S POSITIVE!" so exited after two years of waiting, the father to be, Harry, clutched her back and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. They were both so happy and they both started to cry.

"I can't think of ANYONE else I'd rather spend this moment with!" he cried in a thick voice and smiled at her.

"After two years, I'd damn sure hope you can't!" she laughed and kissed him again, the feel of his hands on her lower back was enough to send anyone into a complete moment pleasure. She loved how he felt up against her, loved the way his lips melted into hers.

"Let's go and see your Mum and Dad, tell 'em the news." Harry suggested.

"Oh do we have to?!" protested Ginny, "I see enough of them as it is, and anyway this pregnancy lark has me shattered!"

"You fibber, you only found out you were pregnant 2 minutes ago," Harry had a knack for seeing right through his wife's phony stories, "you just want to rent scary movies and eat pickles don't you?"

"Alright you caught me, but I promise we'll tell them tomorrow!" Ginny laughed and lumped her way down onto the bed and pulled Harry closer to her, "you'll still love me when I'm all big and round won't you?" she whispered to him.

"Of course I will, you'll still love me when…. I'm exactly the same wont you?" they both fell about laughing and snuggled up together for a night of compete relaxation and harmony.

**What will Ron and Hermione (still unsuccessful as far as babies are concerned) say to the Potter's achievement? Find out in the next chapter, Everyone Finds Out.**

**And remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Everyone finds out HG RW

**Ok, here is Chapter Two of my story, Babies and Burdens.**

**Please everyone who reads, REVIEW! I am totally open to criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I certainly wouldn't be here right now!**

"Ooh isn't it WONDERFUL Arthur, our baby's gonna have a BABY!" yelled Molly Weasley after Harry and Ginny had told them their latest news, "Two years, has it really been that long? Doesn't seem it, does it Arthur?"

"Does to us," laughed the Potters, overcome by happiness. Harry's arm around Ginny's shoulder and Ginny's around his waist. They looked at each other and smiled.

Click

"We got your owl mate, what's going on?" into the kitchen walked Ron and Hermione, looking bewildered. Hermione, not liking being in the know looked to Ginny and then to Harry, "Yeah guys, what's going on?" she asked.

"Ginny's pregnant!" said Harry, smiling his head off, chuffed that he'd managed to impregnate his wife.

"Oi you, I wanted to tell them," laughed Ginny, placing a light punch on Harry's upper arm before turning to a dumbstruck Hermione and Ron.

"Oh Ginny that is WONDERFUL news!" Hermione said after about twenty seconds of silence, "I'm, we're so happy for you!"

"Yeah mate, that's awesome news!" followed Ron, finally finding use of his mouth.

"We understand if you're upset," said Ginny looking at Hermione's eyes beginning to blubber up, the thought of her friends having a baby and her not was heartbreaking, "but just think, we've been trying for two years, half a year longer than you have, I'm sure that means baby Rose/Hugo is just on their way to you." Ginny walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug, she started to cry along with her, this moment was emotional for the both of them.

"Yeah mate, it cant be too long can it?" said Harry to Ron who looked a bit upset too.

"I know Harry, it's just a year and a half is a long time, we're starting to have doubts."

"No one knows more than we do mate, just wait, you'll see your baby wont be long, I promise you," Harry smiled at Ron and then walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it's pretty short but I'm afraid there was not much more I could do with this chapter, I have a few ideas for the next chapter and it should be up in the next two days, that is, if people review xD xx**


End file.
